Demon Flame
by Susrama
Summary: HIATUS Sebuah kekuatan kegelapan tersegel di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dengan kehidupan Naruto yang selalu mendapat perlakuan tidak baik dari warga Kota Konoha, perlahan - lahan kekuatan kegelapan di dalam dirinya semakin menguat seiring dengan kebencian di dalam diri Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Author :** Susrama

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Note :** Beberapa sihir hasil pemikiran Author sendiri dan tidak terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun plotnya. Dan maaf apabila kebanyakan dari sihirnya tidak diberi penamaan.

 **Warning :** Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

 **Rated :** T

 **Pair :** Akan tersingkap seiring berjalannya cerita

 **Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Drama, Romance

* * *

 **Demon Flame**

Chapter Satu :

 **To Be a Strong**

 _ **Oeeek… Oeeek… Oeeek…**_

"Maafkan ibu Naruto. Ibu hanya dapat melindungi kau dari sini saja. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Sebetulnya, ibu ingin selalu berada di sisimu. Hiks.. Hiks.. Merawatmu, menyayangimu, dan menjagamu selalu. Lalu melihat tumbuh dewasa. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Ucap seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Tenanglah Kushina, kau masih dapat melihatnya dari atas sana. Sekarang Naruto, aku senang menjadi ayahmu. Walau hanya beberapa menit, tetapi tetap saja aku sudah sangat senang. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah, kau dapat melewati hari – harimu dengan baik dan tegar. Karena setelah ini, kau akan melewati hari – harimu dengan kesepian dan penderitaan Naruto. Tetapi, tetaplah tegar Naruto. Kami akan selalu mengawasimu dari atas selalu." Ujar pria berambut kuning jabrik.

"Kushina, masih adakah kata – kata yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada anak kita Naruto?"

"Sebenarnya masih ada banyak Minato. Tetapi aku tahu, waktu kita sudah tidak banyak lagi. Lanjutkan saja ritualnya Minato."

"Jika itu memang maumu Kushina." Minatopun merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kedua telapak tangannya diselimuti aura berwarna biru. Kemudian, ia menyentuh sebuah kuku yang menembus perutnya dan perut Kushina. Dengan perlahan, aura biru yang ada di telapak tangannya perlahan berubah menjadi oranye. Lalu, iapun menarik tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke sesosok bayi mungil berambut kuning jabrik dan seketika itu pula aura oranye tadi menuju ke perut si bayi.

Perlahan – lahan, kuku yang menusuk mereka berdua perlahan memudar menjadi aura berwarna oranye diikuti tubuh pemilik aura itu.

" **Sialan kau, Minato! Tunggu saja pembalasanku Minato! Tunggu saja! Aaarrgghh!** " dengan teriakan terakhirnya, ia segera melebur menjadi aura berwarna oranye dan meresap masuk ke tubuh si bayi.

 _ **Bruk..**_

Minato dan Kushina menjatuhkan diri disamping si bayi, memeluknya dengan erat sampai ajal menjemput mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 _6 tahun kemudian_

"Paman, aku minta apelnya satu ya!" minta seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik.

"Ya ya ya, ambillah sesukamu." Jawab si penjual buah dari dalam dengan seenaknya.

Mendengar jawaban dari paman tadi, anak tadi langsung mengambil beberapa buah apel dan jeruk lalu dimasukkan ke kantung belanja yang disediakan took buah tersebut. Merasa buah yang diambil cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya, anak tadi langsung berjalan dengan senang kembali ke apartemennya.

Sekembalinya dari dalam took, paman tadi terlihat kebingungan. Entah kenapa barang dagangannya yang penuh satu kotak, teah berkurang seperempatnya. Dengan cepat, paman tersebut berlari ke luar took dan berusaha mencari siap yang berani – beraninya mencuri dagangannya. Sepasang matanya menangkap sesosok anak yang sedang membawa dua kantung belanja yang berasal dari tokonya. Karena memang, kantung belanja miliknya memiliki warna yang khas. Melihat siapa yang membawa kantung itu, ia langsung geram.

"Semuanya! Ada monster yang sudah mencuri daganganku! Ayo, kita tangkap dia!" Teriak paman tadi.

"Dia berulah lagi ya!?" Tanya seorang pedagang di depan took paman tadi.

"Iya benar. Aku sudah muak melihat wajahnya."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Ayo, kejar dia!" Teriak salah seorang tetangga paman penjual buah.

'haaah, beruntungnya aku. Bisa dapat buah gratis. Kurasa ini juga cukup untuk beberapa hari kedepan.' Batin anak berambut jabrik. Anak tersebut hanya dapat membayangkan betapa beruntungnya dia.

Tidak jauh di belakangnya, terlihat massa yang sedang berali ke arahnya dengan amarah yang meluap – luap. Karena suara berisik di belakangnya, anak tadi segera membalikkan badan . Entah karena ketakutan atau merasa beban yang ia bawa terlalu berat, anak tersebut segera meninggalkan bawaannnya dan segera berlalri secepat yang ia bisa.

Di belakangnya, warga yang sedang mengejar anak itu semakin bertambah marah tatkala anak tersebut berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Dasar monster, kemari kau!"

"Berhenti kau monster!"

"Jangan kabur kau!"

Teriak warga yang semakin marah, karena teriakan mereka tidak digubris sama sekali oleh anak tadi.

Karena kakinya merasa pegal dan ia sudah kelelahan, anak berambut kuning itu tidak sadar bahwa ada batu di depannya.

 _ **Bruk**_

Mendapati mangsa mereka yang tidak berdaya karena terjatuh, para warga yang mengejar anak itu langsung mengerumuninya dan tanpa babibu lagi, anak itu langsung mendapat pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hentikan, hiks.. hiks.. Memangnya, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku hanya mengambil beberapa buah yang diberikan oleh paman pedagang buah itu."

"Haaaaah! Bukan itu saja kesalahanmu, dasar monster!"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Tolong, siapa saja, tolong aku. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Sinar Sang Surya yang berwarna keemasan perlahan – lahan berganti menjadi oranye, lalu merah. Tugas Sang Surya kini digantikan oleh Rembulan. Pertanda bahwa malam telah tiba. Di atas patung para raja Konoha dahulu, nampaklah sesosok anak berambut kuning sedang duduk sendirian hanyut dalam lamunannya. Siang berganti malam. Lampu – lampu pendudukpun mulai menyala satu – persatu. Kini, gelapnya malam telah dihiasi berbagai lampu dari rumah penduduk.

Sadar bahwa malam telah tiba dan angin yang bertiup semakin dingin, anak tersebut segera meninggalkan tempatnya melamun dan pergi menuju apartemennya.

"Aku pulang."

Di apartemennya, anak itu melakukan rutinitas sebelum tidur. Yakni makan malam, cuci muka, dan menikmati keindahan kota tempatnya tinggal. Namun, hanya satu yang kurang, ia hanya sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani.

Di tempat tidurnya, ia menatap ukiran kayu di meja kecil tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Ukiran kayu itu bertuliskan "Uzumaki Naruto" nama pemberian dari kedua orangtuanya, yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana sosok orang tuanya itu.

.

.

.

 _1 tahun kemudian_

"Paman, ramen jumbonya satu." Teriak anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik.

"Aaahhh, kau lagi Naruto. Pesananmu akan segera datang." Ucap paman Teuchi.

Di kedai ramen Ichiraku, Naruto sedang mampir untuk sarapan. Selesai saran, Naruto berjalan – jalan mengelilingi Kota Konoha.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah taman bermain. Di sana banyak anak seumurannya yang bermain dengan senang. Sayangnya ia hanya dapat melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih. Melihat ada seorang anak yang berdiri tidak jauh dari taman bermain, salah satu dari anak – anak yang bermain itu pergi mendatangi Naruto, lalu mengajaknya untuk ikut bermain bersama mereka. Mendengar tawaran untuk bermain bersama mereka, Naruto dengan senang ikut bermain bersama mereka juga. Merupakan hal yang wajar apabila anak – anak seumuran Naruto senang bermain. Apalagi dengan semakin banyaknya teman di sekelilingnya.

Siang harinya saat jam makan siang tiba, anak – anak yang bermain di taman bermain itu perlahan – lahan tinggal sedikit. Hal ini dikarenakan orang tua dari anak – anak tersebut menjemput anaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Tetapi, lain halnya dengan Naruto. Dia hanya dapat melihat wajah bahagia dari teman – teman seumurannya ketika mereka dijemput orang tuanya. Sakit rasanya saat Naruto melihatnya, ditambah ia tadi mendengar dari beberapa orang tua bahwa mereka melarang anak mereka untuk bermain lagi dengan seorang monster. Dengan perlahan, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan taman bermain menuju kedai Ichiraku untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

"Hei Naruto, ada apa denganmu? Apa masakanku kali ini tidak enak?" Tanya paman Teuchi.

"Aah, tidak paman. Masakan paman selalu enak." ujar Naruto.

"Lalu apa? Ceritakan saja padaku."

"Sebenarnya aku iri dengan mereka semua paman. Lihat saja mereka, dimanapun mereka berada pasti akan ada yang mengkhawatirkan mereka. Saat ada bahaya, pasti ada yang melindunginya. Aku iri dengan mereka paman, aku iri kenapa orang tua mereka ada sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku." Tanpa sepengetahuannya, setetes air baru saja jatuh dari wajah Naruto. Disusul tetesan lain dan yang lainnya.

"Ooooohh begitu rupanya," ucap paman Teuchi. "Hiraukan saja perkataan mereka Naruto. Lihat saja ramenmu itu. Lihatlah uap yang mengepul dari mangkuk itu. Lihatlah mi yang sudah direbus sampai kenyal. Lihatlah bagaimana semua bumbu itu dimasak. Mereka juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Naruto. Hanya saja mereka tidak memedulikannya dan terus melangkah maju. Namun, ada juga yang menyerah dengan keadaan dan hasilnya mereka menjadi gosong dan rasanya menjadi tidak enak. Lalu, saat bumbu tersebut telah jadi, bumbu itu dicampur dengan mi yang kenyal tadi di sebuah mangkok. Tidak berhenti sampai situ saja, mereka lalu disiram dengan kuah kaldu panas dan mereka terus saja melangkah maju dan lihatlah hasilnya, lihatlah semangkuk ramen yang enak. Yang berhasil melalui rintangan tanpa menyerah sekalipun."

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari paman Teuchi, Naruto kembali teringat dengan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi dengan dirinya. Ia juga merasa seperti bumbu di ramennya. Sama – sama mengalami rintangan yang berat. Sadar bahwa ia akan menjadi gosong dan tidak enak, mulai saat itu juga Naruto berjanji bahwa ia akan berubah menjadi kuat untuk diakui seluruh penduduk Konoha. Seperti ramennya yang digemari semua orang.

"Haaah... Terima kasih paman, mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi kuat seperti ramen ini." Ucap Naruto dengan mantap.

"Naaahh.. Itu baru Naruto yang kukenal. Sekarag, cepat habiskan ramenmu sebelum dingin."

"Baik."

.

.

.

 _2 tahun kemudian_

Di sebuah training ground di pinggiran Kota Konoha, nampaklah seorang anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik sedang berlatihdi sana. Hal itu terlihat dari peluh yang menetes menuruni wajahnya. Naruto berlatih tanpa kenal lelah. Dari pagi sampai siang, istirahat sebentar untuk makan siang, lalu kembali melanjutkan lathannya sampai sore.

Di balik salah satu pohon di sekitar training ground itu, ada sepasang mata yang diam – diam selalu melihat Naruto berlatih. Melihat kesungguhan Naruto berlatih, terbentuklah senyum di wajah seseorang yang mengintip Naruto berlatih.

"Paman, ramen jumbonya satu." Ucap Naruto

"Naruto ya, baru selesai latihan?" Tanya seorang perempuan dari dapur.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya istirahat makan siang saja Ayame," jawab Naruto. "Selesai makan siang, aku akan kembali melanjutkan latihanku."

Perempuan itu hanya dapat ber-Oh-ria.

Setelah kenyang dengan makan siangnya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan latihannya di training ground biasanya. Akan tetapi, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sebuah keranjang di bawah pohon tempat biasanya ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kecapaian selepas latihan rutinnya. Ternyata keterkejutannya tidak hanya sampai di situ saja. Setelah ia membuka keranjang tersebut, ia mendapati sebuah perkamen, sebuah surat kecil, dan beberapa nasi kepal. Merasa itu semua untuknya, karena memang training ground itu tidak pernah dipakai oleh orang lain selain Naruto karena mungkin tempatnya yang agak jauh dari kota.

 _Naruto, di dalam perkamen ini ada sebuah sihir yang dapat memadatkan elemen yang kau punya menjadi sebuah senjata. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus tahu apa dulu elemen yang kau miliki. Dengan begitu, kau dapat semakin mudah mempelajarinya. Oh iya, ini ada beberapa nasi kepal untukmu. Karena kupikir sihir ini akan menguras banyak tenagamu. Okey, selamat berlatih._

Setelah membaca isi dari surat kecil itu, Naruto merasa senang karena dengan begitu ia telah maju selangkah lagi untuk menjadi kuat. Dan melihat saran dari penulis surat itu, ia merasa bahwa belum – belum ini ia pernah menggunakan elemennya secara tidak sengaja. Merasa bahwa sihir ini cocok untuk dirinya, dengan segera Naruto membuka perkamen tersebut dan mempelajarinya sampai Sang Surya terbenam di sebelah Barat.

.

.

.

 _3 tahun kemudian_

 _ **Ssshhh! Ssshhh!**_

Tangan Naruto yang sebelumnya diselubungi api, dengan perlahan membentuknya menjadi sebuah belati. Dan sekarang, di kedua tangan Naruto terdapat sebuah belati dengan panjang 30 cm berwarna merah bagaikan api yang dicetak menjadi belati. Narutopun berlari menuju papan target yang berjarak sekitar 30 m. Sambil berlari, Naruto melempar belati itu satu – persatu ke papan target. Disetiap lemparan belati ke papan target, disaat itu pula muncul belati lainnya di tangan Naruto menggantikan belati yang sudah terbang menuju papan target.

Merasa jaraknya dengan papan sudah semakin dekat, Naruto segera menghentikan larinya dan melompat mundur sambil melempar dua belati. Setelah mendarat dengan mantap menggunakan kedua kakinya, Naruto segera berlari lagi menju papan target. Sekali lagi tangannya diselubungi api, tepatnya tangan kanannya. Satu detik kemudian, terbentuklah sebuah pedang dengan panjang 1 m di tangan kanannya. Sekitar 5 m dari papan target, Naruto memegang erat pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya dan melompat kea rah papan target.

 _ **Jraassshh**_

Batang kayu yang menjadi tempat menempelnya papan target terpotong menjadi dua dengan arah potongan diagonal. Bekas potongan kayu tersebut memancarkan warna merah sesaat seperti bekas terbakar, lalu padam menyisakan warna hitam di daerah bekas tebasan pedangnya Naruto. Sedangkan untuk papan targetnya sendiri terdapat bekas habis terbakar tepat di tengah – tengah target tersebut.

Dengan menghilangkan kontrol atas sihirnya, Narutopun melenyapkan pedang apinya tersebut. Lalu, dengan bantuan beberapa bunshinnya, Naruto memindahkan potongan batang kayu ke samping training ground, disusul dengan sisa batang kayu yang masih berdiri di ujung lain training ground tersebut. Setelah terkumpul menjadi satu, Naruto memotong – motong batang kayu itu dengan pedang apinya menjadi potongan - potongan yang lebih kecil dan mudah dibawa untuk persediaan kayu bakarnya.

Setelah menugaskan beberapa bunshin untuk membawa potongan kayu itu menuju apartemennya, bersama dengan bunshin yang tersisa Naruto mengambil sebatang kayu baru untuk dipasang menggantikan batang kayu yang telah ia tebas tadi. Setelah terpasang dengan sempurna, Naruto menghilangkan bunshin yang membantunya memasang batng kayu, disusul dengan bunshin yang membawa potongan kayu ke rumahnya yang sudah menunggunya di ujung lain training ground tempatnya berdiri. Akan tetapi, ia menyisakan satu, dua bunshin untuk tetap membantunya latihan.

Di tengah – tengah training ground, Naruto dan satu bunshinnya tengah berdiri disana. Keduanya membentuk sebuah pedang api di tangan kanan dan memasang kuda – kuda. Dengan perlahan, Naruto dan bunshinnya berjalan melingkar ke kanan sambil menatap lawannya dengan waspada.

Setelah sampai di tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya, angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat kedua rambut berwarna kuning jabrik bergerak – gerak seirama dengan arah angin. Angin itu juga membawa dedaunan terbang, sampai ada sepucuk daun yang terlepas dari pengaruhnya. Sepucuk daun itu melayang – laying sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

 _ **Wuuusshh! Wuuusshh!**_

Saat sepucuk daun itu menyentuh tanah, mereka berdua langsung melesat ke arah lawannya. Suara desingan pedang beradu dengan pedang kian terdengar. Pada suatu kesempatan, Naruto berusaha menyerang balik dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal ke arah bunshinnya. Dengan sigap, bunshin Naruto menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya. Adu kekuatanpun terjadi, suara desingan pedang yang sebelumnya terdengar, langsung hening seketika saat kedua pedang api itu saling beradu untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat diantara keduanya.

Karena bunshin Naruto berada di posisi yang tidak diuntungkan karena sekarang posisi pedangnya mendatar untuk menahan pedang dari Naruto. Si bunshin ini dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong mundur Naruto dan melompat ke belakang. Sekrang kembali terlihat jarak dianatar keduanya.

Karena kelelahan, mereka berdua terengah – engah sebentar seperti saat bermulanya latihan ini. Merasa kekuatan mereka seimbang dalam hal berpedang, Narutopun menghilangkan pedangnya. Sebagai pengganti pedang, Naruto membuat armor api di kedua tangannya. Armor itu melindungi lengan atas, lengan bawah, dan jari – jarinya. Jadi, armor itu tidak tersambung menjadi satu tetapi terbagi menjadi tiga bagian. Dengan ukiran lidah – lidah api sebagai hiasannya.

Puas dengan hasilnya, Narutopun melesat ke arah bunshinnya. Menyadari Naruto mendekat, si Bunshin Naruto segera menyiapkan pedangnya.

 _ **Craaasshh!**_

Tinju melawan pedang. Karena kekuatan mereka sebelumnya imbang, sekarang beda lagi. Sebelumnya, kekuatan mereka disalurkan melalui pedang, sekarang hanya bunshin Naruto saja yang memegang pedang. Dengan begitu, kekutan yang sebelumnya setengah saja, kini telah dikeluarkan semua oleh Naruto.

Perlahan – lahan, bunshin Naruto terdorong ke belakang. Sadar kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk memukul perut baunshinnya. Karena kedua tangannya sedang memegang erat pedang, bunshin Naruto hanya dapat pasrah menerima pukulan tuannya.

Bunshin Narutopun terlempar ke belakang. Melihat tuannya lebih unggul saat memakai armor api, bunshin Narutopun mengganti pedangnya dengan armor api juga. Tapi ia lupa satu hal.

 _ **Bag! Bug!**_

Suara dari pertarungan mereka kembali terdengar lagi. Namun, jalannya pertarungan ini tidak seperti saat mereka memakai pedang lagi. Badan bunshin Naruto sudah babak belur terkena pukulan – pukulan dari tuannya.

Karena sudah kelelahan, bunshin Naruto langsung terlempar saat beradu tinju dengan Naruto. Melihat keadaan bunshinnya sudah dalam keadaan mengenaskan, Naruto segera mengakahiri latihannya.

"Hei Naruto, kenapa aku bisa kalah darimu?" Tanya bunshin Naruto. "Padahal kitakan sama. Dan seharusnya hasil dari latihan inikan berakhir dengan imbang. Tetapi, bagaimana aku bisa kalah darimu?"

"Haaah? Kukira kau sudah menyadarinya," Jawab Naruto sambil menggendong bunshinnya ke bawah pohon dimana bunshinnya yang satu lagi duduk di sana. "Begini, saat kau pertama kali terkena pukulanku tadi, secara tidak langsung keadaan fisikmu sudah mulai turun. Sedangkan aku yang sama sekali belum terkena serangan, bisa dikatakan kalau fisikku masih prima. Dengan keadaan fisikmu yang sudah tidak prima lagi, aku dapat dengan mudah menyerangmu."

Mendengar penjelasan singkat dari tuannya, bunshin Naruto hanya dapat ber-Oh-ria.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan istirahat sebentar dan melanjutkan sesi 2 latihanku." Ucap Naruto kepada dua bunshinnya.

"Juga untuk kau," tunjuk Naruto kepada bunshinnya yang baru saja melawan dirinya. "Janganlah menghilang dulu. Kalau kau menghilang, maka rasa sakit di tubuhmu akan berpindah ke tubuhku."

"Ya ya ya ya." Jawab salah satu bunshin Naruto dengan seenaknya.

Malam harinya, saat Naruto sedang tertidur pulas, ada seseorang yang mengendap – endap masuk kamar apartemennya. Sosok itu seperti sosok yang selama ini mengawasi latihan Naruto selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Walaupun gelagatnya terlihat mencurigakan, selama 3 tahun ini Naruto tidak mendapat hal yang macam – macam darinya. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja sosok itu terlihat mencurigakan.

"Sekarang kau semakin bertambah kuat saja Naruto," ucap sosok itu. "Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang Cuma ini Naruto," sambil meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja makan milik Naruto. "Aaahh melihat rambut kuningmu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang Naruto."

Keesokan paginya di meja makan salah satu apartemen di Kota Konoha, terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik sedang menatap sepucuk surat. Di surat itu tertulis bahwa Uzumaki Naruto dinyatakan sebagai siswa dari Akademi Konoha dan diharapkan untuk segera masuk.

Tanpa piker panjang lagi, Naruto langsung bersiap – siap menuju ke akademi. Naruto segera membersihkan meja makan tempatnya sarapan dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, nampaklah anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik berdiri sambil memandangi ukiran namanya. Naruto memakai T-Shirt berwarna oranye polos dengan logo klan Uzumaki di belakangnya. Sebagai bawahan, Naruto mengenakan celana pendek berwarna putih. Sedangkan sebagai alas kaki, ia mengenakan sandal ninja berwarna biru.

'Dengan begini, aku dapat belajar sihir untuk menjadi kuat dan akan kubuktikan ke seluruh penduduk kota ini bahwa aku ini bukanlah monster yang hanya bisa membuat masalah.' Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Naruto. Ditambah 3 kumis di pipi kanan dan pipi kirinya, membuatnya semakin tampan.

Sesampainya di Akademi, senyuman Naruto semakin melebar. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, ia akan belajar sihir. Dengan begitu, ia dapat menjadi kuat dan akan segera diakui oleh penduduk Kota Konoha.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Uzumaki- _san._ Kukira kau tidak akan datang."

Suara tadi mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang hanyut dalam lamunannya. Dengan perlahan, Naruto mencari sumber suara itu dan mendapati sesorang sedang bersandar di balik gerbang Akademi.

"Ano, anda siapa ya? Dan kenapa anda bisa tahu nama saya?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Maaf – maaf. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Umino Iruka. Dan soal bagaimana aku dapat mengetahui namamu," jawab Iruka sambil berjalan perlahan menuju ke tempatnya. "Kemarin aku dipanggil oleh Sandaime Hokage. Beliau memberitahuku bahwa kemungkinan, besok pagi akan ada murid baru bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ooooohhhh…"

"Baiklah, mari ikuti aku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas."

"Baik Sensei."

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Di lorong Akademi yang sudah mulai hening dan hanya terdengar suara – suara dari kelas, nampaklah dua sosok manusia sedang berjalan dalam hening. Berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke kelas yang berada di ujung lorong itu.

'Memangnya sejak kapan aku kenal dengan Sandaime Hokage? Aku rasa, selama ini aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sama sekali. Tapi kenapa sepertinya dia sudah kenal lama denganku? Dan dilihat dari surat tadi pagi, sepertinya surat itu juga darinya.' Batin Naruto yang masih bingung mengenai penjelasan Senseinya tadi.

"Kau tunggulah sebentar di sisni. Setelah aku memanggilmu, masuklah ke kelas. Oke?"

"Baik Iruka- _sensei"_

Di dalam kelas yang dimasuki Iruka, terlihat suasana kelas yang ramai. Walaupun Iruka sudah sampai di meja gurunyapun, suasana kelas masih ribut, bahkan semakin keras saja suara ributnya seakan – akan tidak ada guru yang mengawasi kelakuan mereka.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak." Ucap Iruka- _sensei._ Kelas yang tadinya ramai langsung sepi dalam sekejap.

"Selamat pagi juga Sensei." Ucap seluruh murid dengan serentak.

"Sebelumnya Sensei minta maaf karena keterlambatan Sensei."

"Tidak apa – apa Sensei." Ucap salah satu murid.

"Baiklah, semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru."

Suasana yang sebelumnya hening, kembali menjadi ramai karena berita dari Iruka- _sensei._ Banyak yang mulai berdebat apakah murid baru itu laki – laki atau perempuan.

"Uzumaki- _san_ , kau boleh masuk sekarang."

Pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Sepasang mata biru samudra mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kelasrumah.

"Silahkan memerkenalkan diri Uzumaki- _san._ " Ucap Iruka mempersilahkan.

"Baik Sensei. Perkenalkan , namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal."

"Kyyaaaaa, tampan sekali!" jerit siswa perempuan.

"Baik Naruto, silahkan duduk di samping Shikamaru."

"Yo Shikamaru, Choji." Sapa Naruto.

"Yo Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru sesaat, lalu melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

"Baik anak – anak, materi kali ini tentang macam – macam sihir elemen, dan bla.. bla.. bla.." terang Iruka.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sepasang iris lavender selalu memandanginya sejak Naruto masuk ke kelas. Sedangkan di luar kelas, di sebuah pohon yang rimbun di halaman Akademi, terlihat seseorang yang terlindungi lebatnya daun sedang mengawasi salah satu kelas di Akademi tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau pergi Akademi juga ya Naruto."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, sosok itu langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus. Merasa ada yang mengawasi, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas dan pandangan terhenti di sebuah pohon yang berdiri dengan kokoh di halaman akademi. Sesaat yang tadi ia merasa ada seseorang berdiri di salah satu dahannya dan sesaat kemudian sosok itu tiba – tiba menghilang.

"Apakah ada masalah Naruto?" Tanya Iruka.

"Ahh, tidak ada apa – apa Sensei. Aku hanya mengistirahatkan mataku sebentar." Kilah Naruto.

Iruka hanya dapat ber-Oh-ria mendengar jawaban dari salah satu muridnya tersebut.

Sepulang dari akademi, Naruto berlatih di training ground yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk latihan. Tetapi, sebelum latihan Naruto mampir dulu ke Kedai Ichiraku untuk makan siang.

Menu latihan Naruto sebenarnya bisa dibilang sederhana dan tidak macam. Ia membagi latihannya menjadi 2 sesi. Sesi pertamnya, Naruto akan latihan taijutsu(bela diri) atau latihan fisik, atau bisa diartikan sesi pertama ini untuk meningkatkan fisiknya. Selanjutnya pada sesi kedua, Naruto akan berlatih sihir yang ia kuasai ataupun mempelajari sihir yang belum ia kuasai. Walaupun sederhana, latihan seperti ini juga terbukti efektif dalam meningkatkan kekuatannya dalam 3 tahun terakhir ini. Baik dari segi fisik, maupun sihir.

Walaupun di training ground itu sepi, Naruto biasanya ditemani beberapa bunshinnya. Baik untuk latih tanding, maupun berlatih fisik dan sihir. Dan itu juga merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa kemajuan daridar latihan yang Naruto jalani meningkat pesat. Karena, setiap ada bunshin yang menghilang baik terkena serangan, menghilang sendiri, dan dihilangkan, semua ingatan, keadaan tubuh, dan semua yang telah dirasakan bunshin itu juga akan dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Malam harinya, Naruto sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya dan membaca sepucuk surat yang ia temukan di atas meja makannya. Surat itu tidak sendirian. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah perkamen dengan sampul luar berwarna kuning keemasan.

 _Naruto, kali ini aku akan memberikanmu sebuah sihir lagi. Bedanya, kali ini sihir ini begitu khusus dan special. Dan kurasa hanya kaulah yang layak untuk mempelajari sihir ini Naruto. Sihir ini kuanggap khusus dan special, karena sihir ini merupakan hasil dari latihan salah satu muridku. Kuharap kau dapat segera menguasainya._

Raut wajah Naruto yang sebelumnya lesu karena kelelahan segera bersemangat setelah membaca surat itu. Dengan segera, Naruto membuka perkamen sihir itu. Sesaat kemudian, iris biru laut milik Naruto langsung melebar. Naruto terkejut bukan main ketika membaca nama dari sihir ini sendiri. Nama dari sihir ini merupakan salah satu dari sihir kelas atas yang pernah ia baca saat berkunjung di Perpustakan Konoha. Dana namanya sendiri adalah,

 _Hiraishin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung…

* * *

 _Yosh_ , akhirnya selesai juga mengerjakan chapter satu ini. Yak semuanya, ini merupakan karya pertama saya. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Sekian, terimakasih.

See you again in chapter 2!

-Susrama-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author :** Susrama

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Note :** Karya ini merupakan hasil dari pemikiran Author sendiri dan tidak terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun plotnya. Dan maaf apabila kebanyakan dari sihirnya tidak diberi penamaan.

 **Warning :** Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

 **Rated :** T

 **Pair :** Akan tersingkap seiring berjalannya cerita

 **Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Action

* * *

 **Demon Flame**

Chapter Dua

Di sebuah arena di lapangan Akademi Konoha yang cukup luas, murid kelas 1-1 berkumpul di sana mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru mereka, Iruka. Mereka mendengarkan tentang tujuan dari latih tanding ini dengan seksama. Inti dari latih tanding ini adalah, untuk mengukur sudah sejauh mana latihan para peserta dan dalam latih tanding ini hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan taijutsu. Setelah penjelasan dari Iruka selesai, mereka disuruh oleh Iruka untuk praktek langsung.

"Silahkan maju, Haruno Sakuro dan Yamanaka Ino." Panggil Iruka kepada dua muridnya itu.

"Lihat saja Sakura, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dan merebut hati Sasuke."

"Tidak semudah itu, Ino!" balas Sakura.

Latih tanding diawali dengan salam penghormatan. Hal ini dilakukan untuk saling menghormati lawan dan bertarung secara adil. Lalu diakhiri dengan salam penutup yaitu, menautkan jari kelingking kedua peserta. Hal ini bertujuan bahwa setelah latih tanding ini kedua peserta masih berteman.

 _ **Bruk**_

Kedua murid perempuan itu jatuh secara bersamaan setelah menerima pukulan satu sama lainnya yang mendarat kening mereka berdua.

"Baik, dengan ini hasilnya seri," teriak Iruka. "Ino, Sakura, lakukan salam penutup."

"Selanjutnya Aburame Shino dan Inuzuka Kiba."

"Selanjutnya…"

"Selanjutnya…"

"Selanjutnya…"

 _._

 _90 menit kemudian_

"Selanjutnya pertarungan terakhir antara Uchiha Sasuke melawan Uzumaki Naruto." Teriak Iruka.

"Kyyaaaa… Tampang sekali!"

"Sasuke, kau memang paling tampang!"

"Naruto, kaunjuga tampan!"

"Kalian berdua memang tampang!"

Teriak murid perempuan histeris. Karena latih tanding ini akan ditutup dengan dua pemuda yang menjadi primadona kelas itu. Walaupun semua murid perempuan histeris dengan latih tanding terakhir ini, berbeda dengan seorang murid bersurai indigo. Ia hanya berdiri dengan diam. Tetapi, di sekitar wajahnya mulai muncul rona merah.

'Berjuanglah Naruto!' ucap gadis itu dalam hati.

"Haaahhh… Dasar gadis – gadis," desah Iruka. " Naruto, Sasuke, lakukan salam penghormatan."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling membungkukkan badan sesaat. Setelah itu, mereka berdua melesat menuju lawannya. Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya ke kepala Sasuke. Dengan satu gerakan ke kiri, sasuke berhasil menagkisnya. Tidak mau kalah, Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Naruto. Menyadari serangannya berhasil ditangkis, ditambah serangan balasan Sasuke yang mengarah ke perutnya, Naruto hanya dapat mengelak ke samping kanan disusul dengan pukulan tangan kiri yang mengarah ke kepala Sasuke lagi. Sasuke menghindarinya dengan cara menunduk. Melihat pertahanan Naruto terbuka, dengan tetap mempertahankan posisinya, Sasuke memutar kaki kanannya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Lagi – lagi Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat ke atas. Karena kelelahan, Naruto dan Sasuke memilih mundur ke belakang dengan sekali lompatan.

Merasa energinya sudah terkumpul, Sasuke melesat ke arah Naruto dengan tinju tangan kanannya. Bukannya menghindar, Naruto hanya berusaha menahannya dengan kedua tangan ia silangkan di depan dadanya. Melihat Naruto hanya berusaha bertahan, Sasuke menambah kekuatan di pukulannya. Akan tetapi, sesaat sebelum mengenai tangan Naruto, pertahanan Naruto dilepas lalu mencengkram tangan kanan Sasuke dan berusaha membantingnya ke belakang.

Melihat ancang – ancang Naruto berusaha membantingnya, Sasuke melompat ke depan lebih dulu. Karena tidak siap, cengkraman Naruto di tangan Sasuke terlepas. Naruto terus mengikuti lompatan Sasuke yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran di udara.

Setelah mendarat, Sasuke langsung menyerang Naruto dengan tendangan samping kaki kanannya. Naruto terlihat berusaha menangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tapi lagi – lagi, sebelum kaki Sasuke menyentuh tangan Naruto, Naruto merubah tangkisannya menjadi cengkraman yang sangat kuat dengan kedua tangannya lalu, Naruto melempar Sasuke ke sisi lain arena. Sasuke yang terlambat menyadarinya, hanya bisa pasrah dilempar Naruto dan jatuh berguling – guling di tanah. Saat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, di depannya terpampang tinju Naruto yang siap mengahbisinya dalam sekali pukul.

"Pemenang latih tanding yang terkahir ini adalah, Uzumaki Naruto," teriak Iruka. "Sekarang,kalian berdua lakukan salam penutup!"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke yang melihatnya, kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu sasuke menerima uluran tangan itu. Saat mereka berdua sudah sejajar, kelingking mereka saling bertautan. Disusul dengan senyum yang mengembang di kedua wajah mereka. Kejadian ini merupakan hal langka. Dimana seorang Uchiha yang dikenal dingin ke setiap orang, akhirnya terbuka kepada seseorang. Dan yang mengejutkan juga adalah, keterbukaan Sasuke yang pertama kali ini kepada seseorang yang telah membuat ia kalah.

Melihat kejadian langka ini, para murid perempuan merasa seperti melayang jauh ke angkasa. Di dalam benak mereka, mereka seperti melihat seorang Raja Es yang akhirnya dapat mengembalikan Musim Dingin Abadi. Dan disampingnya, berdiri dengan gagah. Yang tak lain, tak bukan adalah Sang Raja Api

Kelas diakhiri dengan sedikit penjelasan tentang sejarah dari latih tanding ini. Seperti latih tanding para pendiri Kota Konoha ini sampai arena yang mereka gunakan itu juga pernah digunakan oleh para Hokage sewaktu masih duduk di Akademi. Para murid semakin antusias saat Iruka- _sensei_ menerangkan sebuah mitos turun – temurun tentang kejadian tak terduga sewaktu latih tanding ini.

"Dulu sekali, ada kelas yang sedang belajar tentang latih tanding. Sebetulnya dalam latih tanding itu tidak terjadi masalah apa – apa. Namun, pada malam harinya salah seorang pemenang dalam latih tanding hari itu ditemukan meninggal keesokan harinya di kamarnya sendiri dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan," Iruka berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil momen yang tepat. "Pencarian dilakukan untuk menemukan pembunuh sadis itu. Setelah ditemukan siapa pelakunya, ia disidang. Saat ia digiring menuju sel tahanan, salah satu penjaga yang membawa pelaku tersebut berlari terbirit – birit dengan beberapa bagian tubuh terkena cipratan darah. Ia menceritakan bahwa si pelaku tersebut telah membunuh beberapa penjaga yang ditugasi untuk mengawalnya. Segera saja seluruh kota menjadi gempar. Setelah beberapa hari dilakukan pencarian, ternyata hasilnya nihil. Lalu kabar burung mulai menyebar. Bahwa si pelaku tersebut masih hidup sampai sekarang dan menjadi pelarian. Salah satu kabar burung itu juga mengatakan bahwa siapa saja pemenang dari latih tanding ini ada yang berlagak sombong, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa namanya akan terukir di batu nisan."

Mendengar cerita dari guru mereka, kebanyakan dari mereka bergidik ketakutan. Melihat muridnya ketakutan, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Iruka.

"Saat ada murid yang paginya melakukan latih tanding berjalan sendirian di malam hari, keesokan harinya jenazahnya akan terlihat di jalan itu." Tambah Iruka.

Mendengar tambahan dari guru mereka itu, ketakutan mereka semakin menjadi – jadi. Karena sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tawa, segera saja Iruka tertawa terbahak – bahak. Ia berhasil menipu seluruh muridnya tersebut.

"Hei anak – anak, sudahlah. Itukan hanya mitos." Terang Iruka sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Setelah mendengar itu dari beberapa guru senior, aku langsung pergi ke Kepolisian Konoha untuk mencari berkasnya. Dan tebak apa yang kutemukan? Berkas itu tidak ada dan setelah kutanyakan ke beberapa polisi senior dan beberapa atasan mereka, mereka menjawab tidak tahu. Bahkan ada yang bilang tidak pernah mendengarnya sama sekali."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Iruka- _sensei_ , mereka semua dapat mendesah lega karen aitu hanya mitos belaka. Sebuah cerita yang masih belum diketahui kebenarannya. Namun, di salah satu dahan pohon tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul, terdapat sesosok yang memakai jubah hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dari arah pandangan matanya, sepertinya sosok itu sedang mengawasi satu – persatu murid yang sedang berkumpul sehabis latih tanding hari itu. Setelah puas dengan hasil pengamatannya, sosok itu segera meninggalkan Kota Konoha. Menuju hutan di luar kota.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Naruto pergi ke Kedai Ichiraku untuk mengisi perutnya sebelum menjalani latihan seperti biasanya. Namun, saat akan membayar ramen yang telah ia makan, Naruto mendapati bahwa semua kantongnya kosong.

"Eeehh.. Maaf paman, sepertinya dompetku ketinggalan di kelas." Ucap Naruto seraya meminta maaf.

"Haaaahh… kau ini Naruto!" ucap paman Teuchi dengan sedikit kesal. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah sering makan di sini, kali ini kau kumaafkan Naruto. Tetapi, besok – besok kau jangan lupa lagi yaa!"

"Haaa, terima kasih paman. Aku pergi dulu ya paman."

"Ya Naruto. Sebaiknya kurangilah latihanmu Naruto. Mungkin itu yang membuatmu lupa." Teriak paman Teuchi.

"Hehehehe, kalau itu tidak mungkin paman."

Sesampainya di Akademi, Naruto langsung menuju ke lokernya. Saat membukanya, betapa bersyukurnya Naruto ketika menemukan dompet berbentuk katak berada di sana. Namun, pandangan Naruto teralihkan sesaat ke secarik kertas yang tergeletak di lokernya tersebut. Karena merasa bahwa kertas itu penting dan janggal, maka tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto mengambil secarik kertas itu dan dompet yang ia cari – cari.

 _Uzumaki Naruto, kuharap saat kita bertemu nanti, kau sudah menjadi seseorang kuat._

'Singkat sekali, ini tidak seperti surat – surat yang kuterima sebelum – sebelumnya. Kira – kira maksud dari orang ini baik apa jahat ya?' batin Naruto. Dengan langkah santai, Naruto meninggalkan Akademi sambil terus memikirkan siapa gerangan yang mengiriminya surat itu. Dan tentu saja, langkah kakinya mengarah ke tempat biasanya latihan.

Malam harinya, Naruto masih saja memikirkan sepucuk surat itu. Tentang isinya yang sangat singkat menambah kejanggalannya. Tiba – tiba, cerita dari Iruka- _sensei_ tadi siang melintas di benaknya.

'Apa mungkin, surat itu dari seseorang yang diceritakan Sensei ya?' pikir Naruto. 'Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Sensei sendiri bilang bahwa itu hanya mitos belaka.'

Karena sudah lelah dengan pikirannya dan latihan yang ia jalani hari ini cukup melelahkan, dengan segera Narutopun mengambil selimut untuk membungkus dirinya dan segera menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian yang kebetulan hari Minggu, seperti biasa Naruto berlatih di training ground. Di lain tempat, terlihat seorang anak berambut raven sedang berjalan di salah satu jalan di Kota Konoha dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Saat ia berjalan, banyak anak perempuan yang terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Namun, anak itu hanya mengacuhkan mereka dan terus berjalan dengan santai.

 _ **Sssshhh! Sssshhh!**_

Di training ground, Naruto dan bunshinnya membuat pedang dari sihir api mereka. Setelah terbentuk dengan sempurna, Naruto segera melesat ke arah bunshinnya. Pertempuran dengan seni pedangpun dimulai.

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke kanan bunshinnya dan berhasil ditangkis. Lalu, Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya 360 derajat ke samping kanan bunshinnya. Dengan cepat, bunshin Naruto menghindarinya dengan jongkok ke bawah.

Dengan keadaanya yang berada di bawah, bunshin naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke kaki Naruto. Secepat kilat Naruto melompat ke atas. Diluar dugaan, arah pedang bunshin Naruto berubah arah ke atas tepatnya samping kanan Naruto setelah selesai dengan ayunan ke sampingnya.

Karena tidak dapat menghindar, Narutopun dengan terpaksa menahan serangan pedang itu dengan pedangnya. Dengan keadaanya yang melayang di udara, ditambah dengan kuatnya serangan bunshinnya, Narutopun terlempar ke samping dan berguling – guling di atas tanah sebelum benar – benar berhenti.

Dengan cepat, Naruto kembali berdiri lagi dan mengambil posisi bertahan. Beberapa saat kemudian, bunshin naruto melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah target. Melihat bunshinnya melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat, Naruto segera memperkuat pertahanannya untuk menahan ayunan pedang bunshinnya.

 _ **Traaang!**_

Kedua pedang itu saling beradu di hadapan kedua pemiliknya. Jika dilihat dari samping, maka kedua itu akan berbentuk X. Keduanya terlihat tidak ingin mengalah satu sama lain.

Naruto yang merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi, akhirnya memilih untuk melepaskan aduan dari kedua pedang mereka. Naruto memutar ujung pedangnya dari kiri ke kanan dengan mempertahanka pedang lawannya untuk tetap menempel ke pedangnya. Saat gerakannya selesai, maka secara tidak langsung pedang keduanya terlepas. Disusul dengan lompatan Naruto ke belakang untuk membuat jarak dengan bunhsinnya.

Merasa sudaj cukup, Narutopun segera melesat ke bunshinnya untuk segera mengakhiri latihannya. Melihat Naruto yang semakin dengan dengannya, bunshin Naruto segera menyiapkan pedangnya. Saat dirasa Naruto sudah berada dalam jangkauan serangannya, bunshin Naruto segera melayangkan pedangnya ke samping kiri Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghindarinya dengan merundukkan tubuhnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Dengan satu lompatan ditambah dengan gerakan memutarnya, Naruto sudah berada di samping kiri bunshinnya dengan pedangnya yang berada di depan leher bunshinnya yang siap menebas leher itu kapan saja.

"Pemenangnya aku." Ucap Naruto sambil ngos – ngosan.

"Aku sama dengan kau. Jadi artinya, aku juga menang dong!?" ucap bunshin Naruto dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

"Tentu saja ti…. Benar juga itu yang kau katakan." Ucap Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah berteriak dulu.

"Benarkan kataku."

"Itu,…. Tidak, tetap akulah yang memenagkan pertarungan ini."

"Eeeehh… tidak bisa!"

Naruto terus saja berdebat dengan bunshinnya mengenai siapa pemenangnya di pertarungan kali ini. Tanpa mereka sadari, sudah ada seseorang yang bersandar di batang pohon di training ground itu. Dengan tetap berdebat dengan bunshinnya, mereka berjalan pelan ke pohon di ujung training ground itu.

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kebetulan saja aku sedang lewat sini," sambil melempar sebotol minuman dingin ke Naruto. "Sedangkan kau, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Terima kasih. Aku sedang latihan seperti biasanya."

Sasuke hanya ber-Oh-ria sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah _cool_ -nya itu

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kea rah bunshinnya.

"Nah, itulah yang kutunggu dari tadi." Balas bunshin Naruto. Sedektik kemudian, bunshin itu menghilang ditelan kepulan asap.

"Hei Naruto, apakah kau ada waktu senggang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eeehh…. Sebenarnya aku ada latihan rutin," jawab naruto. "Tapi kalau cuma sebentar, sepertinya tidak masalah."

"Aku ingin tanding ulang denganmu Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tiba – tiba.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati kuterima tantanganmu," jawab Naruto. "Akan tetapi, ini akan berbeda dengan yang dulu."

.

Di tengah - tengah training ground, Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua membungkuk untuk memberi salam penghormatan. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengawasi lawannya.

 _ **Wuuusshh!**_

Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah Naruto. Dengan mudah Naruto mengelak ke samping dan dilanjtukan dengan melakukan tendangan samping yang mengarah ke ulu hati Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan sigap langsung melompat ke depan dan diakhiri dengan melakukan roll depan beberapa kali sebagai pengaman saat mendarat. Dengan cepat, Sasuke kembali berdiri setelah selesai dengan rollnya sambil membuat sebuah belati dari es, lalu melemparnya ke tempat Naruto berdiri tadi. Akan tetapi, belati itu hanya melewati udara kosong saja.

Tiba – tiba, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan sebuah belati yang melesat ke arahnya dari atas. Untungnya Sasuke dapat menghindari belati itu. Dari arah yang sama dengan belati itu datang, terlihat Naruto sedang melayang dengan sebilah pedang di genggaman tangannya.

Tak mau kalah, kini tangan kanan Sasuke diselimuti aura berwarna biru tua. Sedetik kemudian, muncullah pedang di tangan kanannya.

Kedua pedang beradu. Dengan Naruto berada di atas, sedangkan Sasuke di bawah. Saat gravitasi semakin menarik Naruto ke bewah, Naruto mendorong tubuhnya maju sedikit lalu mendorong pedangnya. Dengan begitu, ia dapat mundur ke belakang sebelum kakinya menyentuh tanah.

Kini keduanya melesat ke depan. Pedang mereka terus mengayun di udara diiringi desingan khas logam saat saling beradu.

Pada suatu kesempatan, Naruto berhasil menangkis serangan pedang Sasuke yang mengarah ke sisi kirinya. Dengan arah pedang vertikal dan gagang pedangnya di atas. Naruto melakukan serangan balasan dengan menyabetkan pedangnya ke kepala Sasuke secara vertikal. Dengan sigap Sasuke mengelak ke kiri, dilanjutkan dengan memutar tangan kanannya seratus delapan puluh derajat ke samping kanan Naruto.

Naruto menghindarinya dengan jongkok ke bawah. Lalu, ia berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat ke kiri sambil berdiri. Sasuke menahan serangan Naruto seperti yang Naruto lakukan tadi. Mengarahkan pedangnya vertikal ke bawah dengan gagang pedangnya di atas. Kemudian, Sasuke menarik pedangnya ke belakang dilanjutkan dengan memutar tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat ke kanan. Kini mereka berdua kembali saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang relatif dekat. Pedang mereka saling teracung di depan mereka. Bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya vertikal. Melihat serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto, Sasuke bersiap untuk menangkisnya dengan mengarahkan pedangnya secara horizontal. Akan tetapi, saat mata pedang Naruto akan menyentuh pedang Sasuke. Secara tiba - tiba Naruto merubah arah serangannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang berada di sisi luar.

Sasuke yang kaget dengan Naruto yang tiba - tiba merubah arah serangannya hanya dapat menangkis serangan itu dengan asal. Otomatis, Sasuke terpental ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk.

Melihat Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk, dengan cepat Naruto melompat ke belakang. Dengan perlahan, pedang di tangan kanan Naruto perlahan menyusut menjadi sebuah belati. Detik berikutnya Naruto melempar belati itu ke arah Sasuke.

 _ **Jleb!**_

Belati yang dilempar Naruto menancap di dada kiri Sasuke. Menembus jantungnya.

 _ **Booofff**_

Sedetik setelah belati itu menancap di dada kiri Sasuke, muncullah asap putih yang menyelimutinya. Setelah asap itu sirna, hanya terlihat udara kosong di tempat Sasuke jatuh terduduk tadi.

'Cih, ternyata hanya _bunshin_.' Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah _bunshin,_ ia semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto segera melompat ke belakang.

 _ **Jleb!**_

Benar saja setelah Naruto melompat ke belakang, terlihat sebuah belati menancap di tempat Naruto berdiri tadi. Sedetik kemudian, belati itu berubah menjadi sebongkah es. Setelah itu, sebongkah es itupun mencair menyisakan tanah berlumpur di tempatnya menancap tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mendarat tidak jauh dari belatinya yang menancap di tanah. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mendarat, segera menarik nafas dalam - dalam. Setelah mencapai maksimalnya, ia langsung menghembuskannya ke arah Sasuke.

 _ **Wussshhh**_

Ternyata bukan udara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tetapi api, api yang perlahan - lahan mulai membesar seiring dengan hembusan Naruto.

Tak tingal diam, Sasukepun menarik nafas dalam - dalam juga. Setelah dirasa cukup, langsung saja ia hembuskan dengan kuat ke arah Naruto.

 _ **Wussshhh**_

Hampir sama dengan Naruto, namun yang membedakan adalah bahwa yang keluardimaksud dari mulut Sasuke ini seperti badai. Lebih tepatnya semacam badai es. Dimana dalam semburannya ini udara yang dihasilkan menjadi lebih dingin dari udara sekitar dan ada sedikit salju yang terbentuk.

Kedua sihir ini saling beradu. Dimana semburan api milik Naruto menghangatkan udara sekitar dan membakar apa saja yang dilaluinya. Sedangkan semburan milik Sasuke mendinginkan udara sekitar, sehingga dalam jangkauan sihirnya terkadang dapat terlihat salju yang berhembus.

Semburan keduanya kuat sekali. Sayangnya hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Beberapa detik setelah Naruto dan Sasuke menggunakan sihir mereka, secara perlahan intensitas api dan badai es dari sihir mereka masing - masing perlahan mengecil. Terus mengecil sampai tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilihat dari kedua sihir tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto dan Sasuke tumbang ke belakang di detik yang sama.

.

Sore hari yang cerah. Sinar mentari menyinari penghujung hari. Pertanda bahwa waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi.

Terlihat seorang anak berambut raven sedang duduk termenung di sebuah dermaga. Ia menatap sungai di bawahnya. Permukaan sungai yang memantulkan cahaya senja Sang Surya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat juga seorang anak berambut jabrik sedang berjalan santai.

"Haaahh... Hari ini ternyata cukup melelahkan juga," ucap Naruto sambil menikmati semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya. "Eeehh.. Itukan Sasuke."

'Sedang apa dia di sana? Apa sebaiknya aku menemaninya ya?' Batin Naruto.

Naruto yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, tanpa ia sadari dia sudah berada di belakang Sasuke. Dengan jarak hanya beberapa meter. Sasuke yang merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya, dengan perlahan ia membalikkan kepalanya guna melihat seseorang di belakangnya.

"Hei Naruto, sedang apa kau di sini hah!?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aaa... Anu... Itu.. Sebenarnya." ucap Naruto gelagapan.

'Aaahh... masa bodoh harus takut dengan wajah temboknya dan kepribadian balok esnya.' Batin Naruto.

"Yaaa... Sebenarnya aku ingin menikmati angin sambil, melihat matahari terbenam." Kilah Naruto.

"Oooohhh."

"Jadi, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Seperti yang kau jawab tadi." Masih dengan wajah datarnya.

'Ini orang apa balok es? Dingin amat jawabannya.' Batin Naruto.

"Hei Sasuke, kudengar kau sekarang tinggal sendirian. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Naruto beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau mengejekku!?"

"Haaaah? Mengejekmu? Buat apa? Kurang kerjaan sekali," balas Naruto sedikit tersinggung. "Jadi tentunya kau tahu apa itu kesepian dan iri?"

"Ada apa kau bertanya begitu? Apa otakmu itu menghilang terbawa angin!?"

"Iiihhh… Tinggal jawab saja kenapa sih!? Ya sudahlah, jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya."

Detik – detik berikutnya yang ada hanya keheningan di antara keduanya. Sampai Sasuke menghela napas pelan.

"Yahhh.. Aku merupakan anak kedua dari ketua clanku. Aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak yang kugami. Kurasakan kasih sayangnya setiap hari. Aku juga sering berlatih bersama kakakku, layaknya seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Akan tetapi, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bahwa kakak yang kukenal itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kakakku yang sebelumnya ramah, sopan, dan baik. Berubah menjadi pribadi yang kejam. Ia dengan santainya membunuh seisi klan. Saat kutanya apa tujuannya, ia menjawabnya dengan enteng ' _aku melakukan ini untuk mendapat kekuatan yang hebat. Dan memang, harga sebuah kekuatan yang hebat pastinya tidak sedikit._ ' begitulah jawabnya." Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Ia tega membunuh seisi klan hanya untuk kekuatan semata. Dan yang membuat semakin tercengang adalah, saat ia berkata ' _aku sengaja membiarkanmu hidup agar nantinya aku dapat tahu, sejauh mana kekuatanku ini. Dendamlah kepadaku Sasuke! Dengan begitu kau dapat mengalahkanku._ '. Mulai hari itu, akupun mulai berlatih keras untuk membalaskan dendamku dan jika bisa, aku akan mengembalikan kakakku ke jalan yang benar. Sama seperti dulu walaupun akan sedikit berbeda." Sasuke kembali berhenti sejenak.

"Saat aku merasa sudah cukup kuat, final dari latihanku itu adalah beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat latih tanding melawanmu di Akademi. Kukira aku akan menang mudah. Ternyata aku kalah dan dengan terpaksa aku menerima jabat tanganmu dan-"

"Tunggu dulu, terpaksa!? Kukira kau benar – benar mengakuiku," sela Naruto. "Lalu, kenapa juga kau tersenyum?"

"Itukan sudah jelas. Aku melakukan itu untuk menjaga harga diriku." Balas Sasuke dengan menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

"Hmm.." Narutopun meresponnya dengan memasang wajah datar. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, raut wajah Naruto berubah kesal sebentar dan kembali lagi dengan raut datarnya. Lalu, jauh di dalam hatinya bertambah satu kekesalan di dalam dirinya.

"Kulanjutkan. Semenjak kalah darimu, aku terus merenung. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Ataukah ada yang salah dengan seranganku? Sampai kutemukan jawabannya. Bahwa dari semua seranganku saat latih tanding pada hari itu ternyata yang kurang adalah, rasa ingin membunuh. Dan benar saja, saat tanding ulang denganmu hari ini, hasilnya seri." Sasuke menghentikan ceritanya dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena telah ada sedikit kemajuan.

"Ooohhh begitu. Jadi sebenarnya kita ini mirip." Ucap Naruto tanpa memedulikan ucapan terakhir Sasuke.

"Mirip? Mirip apanya?"

"Yah, kisah hidup kita. Kita sama – sama sendirian. Dipandang sebelah mata."

"Haaah! Kalau itu yang kau maksud mirip, kita ini dari awal sudah berbeda bodoh!" teriak Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan kesimpulan yang diambil Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang berbeda? Kita sama – sama sendirian di dunia ini."

"Asal kau tahu ya, aku pernah merasakan yang namanya keluarga dan kebersamaan. Sedangkan kau," sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sinis. "Kau sama sekali tidak pernah merasakannya." Teriak Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Matahari akhirnya tenggelam. Digantikan dengan Rembulan yang mulai menyinari kelamnya malam.

"Haaaahhh… Kukira kita ini mirip, brrrr… sepertinya mala mini akan sangat dingin."

Narutopun beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung


End file.
